1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector apparatus and a projection image correcting program.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors, which are becoming increasingly compact and thus more mobile units, are often used to project images onto projection surfaces other than screens, such as walls. However, the quality of an image projected onto a colored or patterned projection surface is bound to be adversely affected by the color or the pattern at the projection surface. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-67080 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-322671 each disclose a technology whereby an image corrected in correspondence to the reflectance distribution at the projection surface is projected so as to render the color or the pattern at the projection surface less noticeable in the projected image.